Tragedy in Sunhill
by Surfing bus
Summary: COMPLETE. A car crash leaves Callum Stone in hospital unable to walk without a crutch but when he goes home and is later kidnapped he and Sally start to bond...
1. Chapter 1

**Tragedy in Sunhill**

Chapter One

'Any unit deal, car crash in Claybourne Street. Informant is a Miss Charlotte Goff.'  
'Sierra Oscar from 30 show us attending, over.' Sergeant Callum Stone flung the remains of his tea out the window and passed the empty cup to PC Sally Armstrong as he flicked the lights and sirens on in the patrol car and pressed down on the accelerator allowing the car to speed down Rudkin Road worryingly fast.  
'You're going to break this car one day, going at the speed you are now.' Sally shouted over the noise of the sirens as she clung to her seat.  
Stone laughed. 'No chance this car's as tough as me!'

His laughter was cut short as a huge pick-up truck crashed straight into the side of them and forced them off the road. The car flipped several times until it smashed into an oak tree with a sickening crunch. Sally groaned as she lifted her head to see what had happened, she could hear screaming but couldn't work out why, until she saw the state of the man beside her.

Stone had beared the worst of the collision, the truck had crashed straight into his side of the car and Sally could see blood seeping through a wound in his leg and as the car had hit the tree it had knocked his head against the steering wheel.  
'Sarge?' Sally whispered, gently touching his arm.  
Stone moaned and turned his face towards Sally, allowing her to see the deep gash across his forehead. His eyes weren't focused but typical Stone didn't care for himself, he touched Sally's cheek and examined her face looking for an injury. 'Sal, are you ok?' he slurred as he stared at her.  
'Yeah, but we need to call you an ambulance,' she said reaching for her radio,' Sierra Oscar from 686, ambulance and fire brigade required to Rudkin Road, me and 30 have been forced off the road and are trapped in the car, Sergeant Stone has a serious head injury and I think his leg might be broken.' Sally looked at Stone to see his eyes beginning to close, 'Sergeant Stone is beginning to lose consciousness!' She shouted into her radio.  
Sally sat up straighter in her car seat as she placed her hands on either side of Stone's face begging him to stay awake.

'Sally!'

Sally turned in surprise to see PC Ben Gayle sprinting across the grass towards them with Sergeant Smith just behind.  
'Ben?' Sally sighed relief spreading through her as she saw him and Smithy reach the car.  
'Sally, what happened?' Smithy asked as he reached Stone's side of the car.  
'I don't know we were headed toward Claybourne Street to attend the car crash when this big pick-up crashed into us. Sarge, Callum's lost consciousness and his breathing is getting slower.'  
'Right listen Sal the fire brigade are here and they're gonna get you out of there ok? Ben said gently, then seeing the worry in Sally's eyes said 'once we get you out we'll get Callum to St Hugh's where the doctors can look after him. Until then hold his hand and talk to him, alright?'  
Ben and Smithy backed away from the car as the fire fighters began readying the car so they could get Sally and Stone out.

'Sarge, can you hear me?' Sally called gently stroking his cheek with her fingers.  
Stone turned his face towards her with a soft moan but his eyes remained closed.  
'Callum the fire brigade are here, they're gonna cut us out of the car.' Sally's hand wondered towards his hair and began stroking that instead. 'Is that nice?' she wondered aloud and smiled when she heard his mumbled yes.' I'll keep doing it then.' she whispered feeling his pulse with her other hand to check that everything was how it was supposed to be. She was dismayed to feel that his pulse was getting slower. 'No!' she screamed making the firemen jump. 'Sarge stay with me sweetheart. Come on now we're almost out of here.' Tears fell down her cheeks as someone pulled her out of the car and away from Stone and delivered her into Ben's arms.

Paramedics rushed towards her but she didn't notice as the shock came and she sank into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was Callum Stone's beautiful face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'No, no Sarge wake up,' Sally muttered in her sleep, 'please wake up.'  
Sally jerked awake suddenly, she sat up and tried to work out where she was, after a minute she recognised St Hugh's A&E department. She slung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way towards the desk near the entrance.

'Excuse me,' Sally said to a young nurse typing into a computer, 'I'm looking for my friend, Callum Stone?'  
'Oh yes,' came the reply as the nurse typed Callum's name into the computer, 'he's still being examined by doctors at the moment but your welcome to wait.' The nurse looked at Sally gently and then realised who she was, 'you should be on that bed where you were put,' she said coming round the edge of the bed and leading Sally back to the vacant bed.  
'No,' Sally protested, 'I need to know how Callum is.' She looked at the nurse desperately, 'can you just tell me how he is?'

'Sally?' said a voice.

Sally turned and was pleased to see DC Stevie Moss walking towards her.  
'Stevie, how's Callum? The nurse won't tell me how he is,' Sally sobbed, tears welling up in her throat.  
'Miss Armstrong, you need to be on that bed until the doctor comes to see you,' the nurse said patting the bed beside them.  
'It's alright Sally I'll sit with you,' Stevie replied as she sat down on the chair beside the bed. Sally agreed unhappily and the triumphant nurse returned to her desk.  
'How is he Stevie?' Sally asked as soon as the nurse was gone.  
'He's doing well, it was a serious case of concussion, he's still unconscious and they want to keep him in for a few more days but he'll be fine.' Stevie soothed.  
Sally took a deep breath and smiled. 'Oh thank God I was so worried.'  
'Yeah I bet you were, Ben said you passed out when they lifted you out the car. You were the lucky one, just a couple of bruises. You'll be able to go back to work later.'  
'How's the other driver? I bet he just didn't see us coming, Stone was going quite fast.' Sally asked. Stevie looked away not wanting to tell Sally the truth. 'What?' Sally asked, 'he is alright, isn't he?'  
'Well we don't know, he's gone, just drove off.' Stevie took a deep breath, 'it doesn't look like it was an accident.'  
Sally just stared, incapable of speaking.

Meanwhile down the hall, Callum was beginning to come round.  
'Sally' he muttered, opening his eyes and looking round, 'Sally?' He took in his surroundings, he stared at the beds, the desks, the bustling nurses and the machine he was connected to and it was just too much. Callum freaked out and started shouting for Sally, the nurses moved toward him, gently pushing him back onto the bed. Callum shouted louder and two of them disappeared from view.

'Miss Armstrong?'  
Sally turned to see two nervous looking nurses standing there. 'Mr Stone is asking for you' the blonde one said.  
'Well screaming really' said the other brunette one. 'Could you calm him down a bit please?'

Sally was already running though, she streaked down the corridors, she could hear him now. The desperation in his voice spurred her on. She barged through the last door into the ward and saw him immediately. He hadn't noticed her but the fear in his eyes was heart breaking. She pushed through the crowd of nurses and pulled him into her arms, gently rocking him. The noise stopped immediately and he just sank into her embrace, tears beginning to form in his eyes as she cuddled him.

'Shhh,' Sally whispered as the crowd dispersed and one of them kindly shut the curtains going round Callum's bed. 'It's alright I'm here now darling.'  
Callum clung on to her, he buried his head into her stomach not wanting her to see the tears running down his cheeks. Sally knew he was crying but deciding not to tell him, she began stroking his hair just beneath the bandage that went round his entire head to keep a piece of dressing against the gash on his forehead.  
'You like it when I stroke your hair, don't you?' she whispered gently kissing the top of his head. She felt him nod and she smiled. She pressed her cheek against his hair and noticed the lump under the sheets. 'Is your leg broken?' she asked lifting the sheets up and taking a look. 'Yep' she said looking back at him smiling cheekily.  
'What?' Callum asked staring at the cheeky grin. 'What are you laughing at?'  
'I was just thinking, you won't be able to go out on the beat for a while!' She shouted laughing as he groaned and fell back onto the pillows his hands covering his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Trainee DC Will Fletcher jogged up the stairs of Sunhill police station towards CID clutching three cups of strong coffee from the vending machine. Backing through the doors he placed one cup on his own desk, one on DC Jo Masters' and the last one on DC Jacob Banks' desk.

'Cheers Will, I was gasping,' Jo grinned sipping from her cup while Will sat back down on his desk.

Inspector Rachel Weston hurried through the doors carrying a paper folder, 'Neil?' she called through the DIs' door. DI Neil Manson stepped through the door looking mildly interested as to what Rachel would require him for. Uniform rarely ever needed him for a briefing.

'What is it Rachel?' he asked leaning against the wall behind her.

'I thought everyone should know that Sergeant Stone and Sally were involved in an RTA on Rudkin Road about an hour and a half ago. Smithy and Ben were on the scene with ambulance and fire crews relatively quickly so we were lucky. Sally has some minor cuts and bruises however Callum has a broken leg and serious concussion. Stevie phoned half an hour ago to tell me that Callum has woken up.' Rachel took a deep breath and looked up. 'It doesn't look like an accident.'

'What? How can it not be an accident?' Will asked the concern evident in his brown eyes.

'Well the pick-up truck was going at least 60 to do the damage it did to the area car and also because it just drove off after it hit them.' CSE Eddie Olosunje announced as he wandered through the doors carrying another folder.

'Eddie please tell me you have some good news,' Rachel said expectantly.

'Like what?'

'Ooh, I don't know um…how about who did it?' Banksy replied impatiently.

'Yeah well, we're still on scene but from what we can tell it definitely wasn't an accident. There were no brake marks to suggest the unknown driver attempted to stop and we found this.' Eddie held out a piece of paper in a forensics bag. The letters were from a magazine, cut out and stuck down onto the paper, it read: we will have our revenge no matter what; we will not let the metropolitan police get away with this.

'Great someone has a vendetta against us,' Jo sighed examining the piece of paper as if expecting the perpetrators' name to appear.

'Yeah but who's fault is it? Callum, Sally or someone else in the met?' Neil asked.

'Yeah there are hundreds if not thousands of people working in the met,' Will complained. 'It could be anyone they're talking about here.'

'Right Will, Jo start going through the people Callum and Sally have arrested in the last, um, three years. If you don't find anything go back another two. Banksy find Stevie and go and speak to Sally and Callum see if they can think of anyone who would do this. Anyone needs me I'll be in the main evidence room.' Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

In the main evidence room Neil and Rachel were setting up the boards and writing down everything they already knew. Rachel printed off pictures of Sally and Callum and stuck them onto the board. Neil was on the phone speaking to the press officer to organise a press conference about what had happened and setting up a crime stoppers number. A meeting had been set up for everyone who would be taking a part in the investigation; uniform had been drafted in because it had been their sergeant and fellow PC who had been targeted. Neil wasn't impressed with the idea of uniform helping but Superintendent John Heaton sided with Rachel that it was a top priority case with two uniformed officers as the targets.

'Right as you know at 0900 hours today Sergeant Callum Stone and PC Sally Armstrong were hit by a speeding pick-up truck on Rudkin Road at the junction of Arlington Avenue. This wasn't an accident, a note was found at the scene reading: 'we will have our revenge no matter what; we will not let the metropolitan police get away with this' currently we do not know who the target is so this is taking top priority over everything. Will, Stevie did you find anything in Callum and Sally arrest logs?'

''Fraid not guv, everyone that they banged up in the last seven years or in Sal's case their whole career is either still in prison, dead, have CCTV proved alibis or aren't even in this country.' Stevie sighed shaking her head.

'We're gonna start checking their associates though just in case.' Will added.

'Right good, let me know if that throws up anything interesting. Listen the people who did this are dangerous, looking at it, it doesn't look like they planned to hit Sally and Callum, if they did they were bloody lucky, they were only going that way to attend a shout in Claybourne Street.'

PC Leon Taylor raised his hand slightly, 'was that the RTA they were headed for?'

'I believe so, why?' Rachel asked suspiciously.

'Well, it might be nothing but me and Roger attended that shout too and there was nothing there, we put it down to a hoax call.'

'You mean they accept a shout that was fake in Claybourne Street and two roads away in Rudkin Road they get hit.' Neil said turning and staring at the map on the evidence board. 'Well there's no way the caller doesn't know the people who hit them then!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

'Right then, that didn't kill him so it's time for Plan B.' The soft, menacing voice of Jo Ansan said. 'Target: Callum Stone, age: 32, place of work: Sunhill Police Station, Canley, London. Our last attempt at getting our revenge on him failed, thanks to Mia.'

Mia Dyere looked away embarrassed. 'Sorry Boss, I 'it 'im 'ard though, 'e's in St Hugh's.'

'Well, at least Charlotte did a mildly better job. They took the bait and my source says that Callum's got a broken leg so he's not going anywhere, anytime soon.'

'So what's the plan Jo?' Charlotte Goff asked pleased that Jo though she had done a good job no matter how small.

'Apparently he's being discharged later today so we're gonna break in and kill him, he won't be able to fight back with a broken leg and bad concussion, will he?'

However what Jo hadn't accounted for was a certain blonde PC who wasn't going to leave Callum's side…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

'Okay, you can leave now,' Callum said leaning against the doorframe with his crutches against the wall. Sally stood on the other side of the door, her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face

'Sarge, your screwed without my help,' Sally explained.

'I'll be fine.' Callum stated attempting to shut the door and remain balanced on one foot. 'Sally, leave me alone!'

'No chance,' said the reply. 'How are you going to go to the loo, or have a shower or even get up the stairs properly?'

'Sally!' Callum shouted, just a bit too loudly. The doctors had told him that shouting or getting angry would hurt his head and make him dizzy. Callum whimpered and held his head while Sally took her chance; she barged through the door, helped him into the living room, sat him down on the sofa and examined his face. She had been given strict instructions stating that if, at anytime Callum felt dizzy for more then five minutes she had to take him back to St Hugh's. Sally stroked Callum's forehead and hair checking if he was alright.

'How are you feeling?' she asked. 'Dizzy?'

'No, I'm alright, it's passed.' Callum whispered blinking a few times, he sighed 'okay maybe I do need you to help me.'

Sally smiled triumphantly, 'I knew it, why don't I make us both a cup of tea?' She got up and walked towards the kitchen while Callum pulled his legs up onto the sofa.

'Cheers,' Callum said, reaching for the steaming mug of tea in Sally's hand. Sally passed it to him and sat down beside him.

'Dizziness passed?' she asked peering over the top of her mug.

'Yeah thanks,' Callum muttered embarrassed at being proved wrong so trying not to look at her. Secretly he was sulking, he didn't like being looked after, and he never had. He had left home the moment he could and hadn't looked back but a part of Callum liked the idea of Sally staying here with him and no one else, no Will and no Ben. It had occurred to him when they were trapped in the car that Sally was really something special but he didn't want to say anything that would make him laugh at her. He didn't want a repeat performance of what had happened with Emma.

Sally watched Callum stare at the floor and wondered what he was thinking about, this wasn't the first time, she had never been able to figure Callum Stone out and as much as she tried everything had come up blank. As she watched him she noticed how desperate he looked, she wondered if this serious, cranky man was lonely and miserable. Sally's hand moved forward and touched his shoulder, he jumped and looked at her.

'I need to get some stuff from my flat, will you be okay here?'

'Umm, yeah sure, take your time,' Callum mumbled his cheeks burning red when he realised she had touched him.

'I'll be back soon,' she whispered kissing him on the top of the head. She smirked as she watched him turn even redder. Sally pretended to look concerned and said, 'oh my god, Callum you're burning up, maybe we should call a doctor?'

'No, I'm fine, it's just hot in here,' he mumbled, cursing himself for getting all embarrassed in front of her.

'I'll go and turn the heating down before I go then shall I?' Sally walked away. Callum heard the front door slam behind her and he slumped, put his head in his hands and groaned.

'Stupid, mushy git,' he cursed, 'how dare you get embarrassed in front of her! She probably thinks you're a right knob now!'

Outside the living room door Sally giggled quietly so he did like her, well then time for part two, she thought pulling open the front door and walking down the pathway towards her car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Callum's mobile ringing brought him out of his thoughts. He awkwardly pulled his mobile from his pocket and held it to his ear.  
'Hello? Sarge, it's Sally, um, can I bring my cat?'  
'Your cat?' he asked surprised.  
'Yes Sarge, my cat Basty, it s a tabby.'  
'Oh, um, yeah, I suppose so, is it housetrained?'  
It's a cat, Sarge, not a dog and yes it uses a litter box.'  
'Sure if you want.'  
'Thanks Sarge. See you soon.' The phone went dead but remained attached to his ear.  
'Bye Sal,' he whispered putting the phone down. Callum slumped back and closed his eyes.

Emma was in front of him, he stared afraid to move. She was within touching distance and as he reached toward her she took a step backwards. Callum tried to follow but his legs wouldn't move. Emma's face remained blank, no emotion appeared on her face as he tried desperately to reach her. Sally appeared beside Emma, her face equally blank. Beside Sally his sister appeared, followed by woman after woman, all of which he cared about. The last person to appear beside Emma was someone he hadn't seen in nine years. Indie, she hadn't aged though, she should be 15 but his memory of her was only aged 6. These people had formed a circle around him and without warning they all thrust their arms out towards him. Callum fell into a freezing pool of water, he tried to swim but his body wouldn't work, he screamed at them to help, he begged but they just laughed at him. The cold was hurting his body and the water devoured him, throwing him into darkness.

'Sarge! Sarge, wake up!' Sally screamed, shaking him frantically. 'Sarge wake up!' Callum jumped awake, sitting bolt upright he stared at Sally who was staring back at him, fear clear in her soft features. He reached out and touched her, when he was sure he could he grabbed her and hugged her tight. Relief flooded through him as he realised it was all a dream. There was no Emma or Ashley or all the other people he saw in his nightmare. Just him and Sally, that's all there was. Sally was hugging Callum back, tight. She wondered what he had dreamt about.  
'You alright now, Sarge?' she whispered gently. 'What was it?'  
'I had a nightmare about you, and Emma and some other people, you were laughing at me while I drowned.'  
'You've been having a heck of a lot of nightmares and hugs, haven't you?'  
'Coz I feel better with you, in the car, in the hospital, here. You keep me safe.' Callum mumbled.  
Sally was silent, she hadn't been able to believe what he was saying, was he admitting that he loved her, to her actual face?'  
Callum took a deep breath, looked up at Sally smiled and said 'so where's your cat?' Callum's abruptness took Sally by surprise she sat there gaping like a goldfish for what felt like forever before she realised she was being asked a question. 'Uh, what?' she asked blinking a couple of times.  
Callum smiled, 'your cat, Basty.'  
'Oh, he's in his travel cage. I'll go and get him.' Sally wondered towards the front door. She returned a few seconds later carrying a light grey plastic box with a blue plastic mesh door. Inside a large tabby cat lay on its stomach with menacing green eyes looking out at him. Callum stared back at Basty but Callum's eyes looked wary, he didn't seem to want to touch the cat and his original cheerful face disappeared and was replaced by how he looked when he had woken up. Sally noticed this and put the basket down with the door facing away. 'Sarge what's wrong?'

Callum looked up and he couldn't explain, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was scared of large cats. He hadn't expected Sally to have a huge cat. Callum thought back to when he was five and his stepdad covered his top with catnip, their cat, Tiger had practically gone insane, it had launched itself at Callum. He still remembered screaming and crying, trying to push the cat off while his stepdad, Ian, just laughed. At the end of his torture Callum had been put in his bedroom with a toilet roll to stop the bleeding.

'Sarge? What's wrong? I can get a mate of mine to look after him if you want?' Sally asked while Callum s flashback ended.  
'Um, yeah maybe that's best.' Callum muttered miserably embarrassed that he was a 6 foot 2, well built man and the cat was, well a cat.  
A ring on the door brought them both back to the present.  
'I'll get it.' Sally said straightening up and making her way to the door, 'it's probably Stevie or someone from the nick.'

Sally couldn t have been more wrong...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

'Put your hands on your head and back away slowly.' Jo Ansan pressed a gun against Sally's forehead. 'Move now!'

Sally backed away slowly towards the living room while Jo, Mia and Charlotte followed her, all brandishing guns.

'Sally? What is it?' Callum asked her. 'Who is it?'

'Your worst nightmare,' Mia replied, bounding towards Callum while Charlotte disconnected the phone.

'Gis your phone,' Mia commanded holding out her hand.

'No,' Callum replied trying to keep calm.

'Fine, if you don't give me your phone, I'll have to put a bullet in your girlfriend's head.' Jo forced Sally onto her knees and pressed the gun to her head. Callum immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Mia who easily smashed it. 'Good, right, Charlotte, Mia, tie their hands behind their backs and get them into the van. If they put up a fight your welcome to hit them.' Jo walked away while Charlotte squatted down behind Sally and pulled a cable tie over her wrists and pulled it tight. Mia did the same to Callum then she pulled him up and towards the door.

Outside a large white Transit van was parked up on Callum's driveway with the doors open. Charlotte and Mia pushed Callum and Sally into the back of the van and slammed the doors. Callum groaned as his broken leg hit the floor of the van.

'Sarge, are you alright?' Sally whispered.

'Yeah, I'm fine. You?'

'Yeah, who are they?'

'I don't know, I kind of recognise them but I don't know how I know them.'

'What do you think they want?'

'I don't know but I can guess it was them who ran us off the road this morning. Who the hell are they?' Callum growled trying to ignore the thumping pain in his head.

'Sarge, stop it, your hurting your head and you're no good to me then.'

Callum relaxed and turned his head slightly to see if their kidnappers were talking. He couldn't hear anything that sounded like a voice but he did hear the engine cutting out.

Sally listened, she could hear the sound of footsteps on gravel, the footsteps approached the back of the van and with a bang the rear doors opened.

'Out,' Jo commanded, simple one word commands. That was the rules.

Sally pulled herself out of the van while Mia and Charlotte pulled Callum out and dumped him onto a trolley.

'Who are you?' Sally asked struggling against the cable tie. 'What do you want?'

'I want that man,' Jo pointed at Callum, 'to suffer, the way we suffered when he locked our boyfriends away.'

'What? Who are your boyfriends?' Callum asked fear invading his mind as he attempted to work out who they were.

'Enough questions, Charlotte, Mia gag them, their voices are annoying me.' Jo walked away towards a 'portakabin', similar to the things you see in building sites. Charlotte pushed Sally forward through a door into a warehouse while Mia wheeled the trolley after them.

Occasionally Sally would turn to check that Callum was okay, the third time she did this a rough, stinking sack was forced over her head. Sally tried to fight back but the smell from the sack was hurting her head. Sally felt light-headed and the last thing she remembered before her eyes closed was falling to her knees…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

'Guv? It's Stevie. I'm at Sergeant Stone's house. The door's open and I can't see them. The phone's been disconnected and Callum's phone is smashed on the floor. Guv, Callum's crutches are here.' Stevie spoke into her phone praying there was a rational explanation for why Sally and Callum had gone.

'Is there any sign of a struggle?'

'No.'

'Blood?'

'No.'

'Note?'

'No.'

'Anything of interest?'

'Nope.'

'Great,' Neil sighed. 'Alright Stevie wait there for Eddie then come back here. I'll let Barton Street, Stafford Roe and Spicer Street know.'

'Right Guv. See you soon.' Stevie pushed her phone back into her pocket and sat down in her car.

Neil put the phone down and put his head in his hands. That's all we need, he thought, the people who tried to kill Sally and Callum this morning have now probably kidnapped them. Oh God they might be dead! Why didn't I give them some protection?

'Neil?'

Neil looked up to see Rachel looking down at him.

'What's wrong?'

'Sally and Callum are missing, the landlines been disconnected and their phones are smashed. Callum's crutches are still in the house. Stevie's their now waiting for Eddie.' Neil filled her in. 'I've let the neighbouring stations know and I was about to tell the Super and the rest of the nick.'

'Great, as if that's all we needed.' Rachel sighed and flung down the folder she was holding.

'What's that?' Neil asked, pointing at the folder.

'Well, Will and Jo found something useful in Callum's arrest logs. Six years ago Callum arrested three men, Damian Kelly, Jack Watkins and Marley Fitzgerald for dealing, extortion and armed robbery. They went down for 19 years each.'

'So they did it?' Neil asked.

No. I think their girlfriends did. I spoke to Longmarsh and Hays End and they told me that these girlfriends have visited Kelly, Watkins and Fitzgerald once a week, every week for six years. These women live in Sunhill and they all have form for assault, GBH, ABH, extortion and possession of a Class A drug.'

'And their names are?'

'Jo Ansan, Mia Dyere and Charlotte Goff.'

Neil jumped up and went to the computer; he found their records, printed off mug shots of each of them twenty times then grabbed Rachel's radio out of her belt.

'Oi!' Rachel said trying to grab her radio off Neil.

'All units from DI Manson, can you get yourselves to the uniform briefing room for a meeting in 20 minutes. How many of uniform are on duty today?'

'23 not including me.' Rachel answered quickly retrieving the mug shots from the printer and putting them in order.

'Is Smithy on duty?'

'Yeah.'

'Right I want him and half of uniform patrolling the streets around Callum's house with high visibility on Rudkin Road, the other half I want with Max around these women's current address, Canley Close. I'll let the Superintendent know and see if I can get a warrant for 12 Canley Close.'

20 minutes later all of uniform and CID sat in the uniform briefing room listening to DI Manson explain what was happening.

'I want Millie, Leon, Ben, Tony, Mel, Will, Stevie and Terry with a few others to go with Smithy to Rudkin Road and the surrounding area and stop and ask people if they've seen any of these five people. Remember they are dangerous, if you see them do not approach them, call for back-up. Roger, Kezia, Grace, Stuart, Mickey and the rest of you will go to Canley Close with DS Carter and a warrant, anything of importance bag it up, let me know then send it to forensics. Superintendent Heaton, Inspector Weston and I will be in IBO where we can keep in order of everything. Oh Nate I want you in the area car just driving around see if you find anything interesting. OK? Off you go then.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sally groaned and lifted her head, the room span around her but after a few minutes she could make out the dark dreary walls of the warehouse.

_Callum._

'Sarge?' she called, her ears straining to hear a reply

A small whimper allowed Sally to finally see the large form cowering in the corner. Callum's arms were tied behind his back. A scrap of cloth had been stuffed in his mouth and Sally saw a lot of pain in his blue eyes. Confused as to what was causing the pain Sally's eyes looked him over when she saw his legs her eyes widened. They had cut his cast off! She could see the wound inflicted by the car crash on his knee and just below but there were other wounds too, long deep cuts along his calf and shin, they were bleeding heavily. Sally looked back up to Callum's face and gave him a weak smile.

'It'll be ok Sarge.' Sally whispered gently.

'I thought I heard a noise.' Jo Ansan's calm, menacing voice echoed through the warehouse, she appeared flanked by Charlotte Goff and Mia Dyere. 'Turns out it was mouse,' she whispered, her eyes flashing.

Charlotte and Mia laughed harshly while Jo knelt down her face inches away from Sally's. Her eyes were cold and calculating.

'Who are you? Stone lives alone so your not a lodger or a girlfriend. I guess you're a cop, you called him sarge didn't you? What does your station know?' Jo asked, the last question harsh.

'Nothing, they don't know anything! I'm not anyone, yeah I'm a probationer at Sunhill, I was in the car with him when the crash happened and I was instructed to take him home.' Sally gabbled praying that the fear in her eyes would hide the dishonesty.

Hmm, not that you matter, we have no use for you, it's just your sergeant we want.'

'Why?' she breathed, 'what has he done?'

Jo smiled evilly and stood up and walked towards Callum, Jo roughly pulled the gag out of his mouth. 'Why don't you tell her Callum? You must have remembered us by now.'

Callum sighed and closed his eyes. 'Six years ago I arrested three men for dealing, extortion and armed robbery. Their names were Damian Kelly, Marley Fitzgerald and Jack Watkins. These,' Callum nodded towards their captors, 'are their girlfriends. Clearly they want for revenge for me locking them up for about 20 years each.'

'Oh, so why not a year ago? Or two years ago? Or six years ago? You've had all this time to get your revenge but your only doing it now. Why?'

Sally asked staring at each of them in turn.

'Because we've been planning, trying to decide the best way of getting revenge on you Callum Stone, and we've decided. We're going to ask for our boyfriends to be released in exchange for your freedom.' Charlotte explained her blue eyes wide with excitement.

'Yes so smile for the camera.' Mia added reaching down and pulling Sally up by her collar. She pushed Sally down and making sure she was still properly bound and went to bring Callum too. Mia and Charlotte dragged Callum over to the second chair, Callum whimpered as his broken leg dragged against the floor. They threw him onto the second chair and bound his wrists to the back of the chair. Jo was setting up a video recorder on a tripod a few metres away. When she was confident that it was ready she stepped towards the officers and said, 'it's very simple alright? All you have to do is sit there. I will tell your little friends what we want and that's it. Gag them.'

Charlotte and Mia stuffed the rags into either of their mouths and then pulled masks down over their faces. Jo did the same. Mia pressed the record button on the camera and gave the thumbs up to Jo.

'It's very simple,' she announced, 'we have your officers and you have our boyfriends. To get your officers back just release our boyfriends, Damian Kelly, Marley Fitzgerald and Jack Watkins from Longmarsh and Hays End prisons.. Then give them an untraceable car and let them go. When we have our boyfriends we will send you information about where Callum and the girl are. You have nine hours to comply, after that we start hurting them. And just so you know we're serious,' Jo bent down by Callum's leg while the camera followed her descent then she reached out and grabbed Callum's broken leg squeezing it tight. Callum let out a muffled yelp and his head fell forward. Callum managed to gasp several times. Jo lifted his head and faced it towards the camera and let the camera see the few tears that escaped his closed eyes. 'Nine hours.' She whispered to the camera. 'Nine hours.'


	10. Chapter 10

_Finally I have updated this story after me and my muse became reacquainted with each other after all my muse and ideas skipped out of my brain as payback for all the revision I made it do for exams that no longer exist. (typical eh?) Anyway here it is, chapter ten. I'm going to try and finish this as soon as I can so I don't give my muse a chance to run off and also because my mates and cousins have been badgering me, wanting to know when I will update this thing. I nearly killed my cousin last night when she asked me if I was mourning the loss of my red headed Superintendent and Sweater-vest Stuart. (I'm not, well I am but I won't admit it to my parents. I'm mourning the loss that will occur in December to my dark haired beauty who thankfully isn't Callum.)__  
_

* * *

Chapter Ten

Neil stared at the map of Sunhill, a black pen was hanging loosely from his hand. There were two circles on the map, one around Callum's street and one around Canley Close. Heaton was still trying to get a warrant for Canley Close, until then Neil just had to sit and wait for a new lead.

'Guv?'

Neil turned, Roger had just come into the incident room carrying a brown padded envelope. 'This just came into reception for you, also we haven't found any new leads yet.' Roger handed Neil the envelope who took it, tore it open and pulled out a video tape. He pushed it into the VCR.

'Can we have quiet please?' Neil called, his urgency alerted the rest of the team to a possible new lead in the investigation and they all crowded round the television screen.

Two people appeared on the screen, they were both sat on chairs and it appeared their hands were tied to the backs of the chairs. Callum and Sally were both gagged and looked a bit worse for wear but Neil was relieved they were both still alive. A woman had appeared on the screen, her face hidden by a mask but Neil could guess that this was Jo Ansan. She began speaking, announcing to the camera her requirements. Neil listened silently, he was thinking about whether or not they would be able to meet her needs.

The video finished with two words, 'nine hours,' nine hours until they began hurting Sally and Callum. Neil knew with a sinking feeling in his heart that it would take longer then nine hours to sort out freeing prisoners, although he knew that there was no chance that the powers above would actually free three prisoners for the sake of two uniformed officers.

Roger pulled the video out of the VCR and looked back at Neil, 'what now?'

'I need to tell the Super,' Neil answered taking the video from Roger. 'I'll be back soon. Let everyone know there will be a meeting in an hour up here then go and get the CCTV for the front office, I want to see who delivered this.' Neil left the incident room and headed towards Heaton's office.

Neil knocked on Heaton's door, 'yes?' a voice called in answer to the knocking. Neil opened the door and stepped through.

'Sir, Roger brought me this, it's from the kidnappers. Callum and Sally are alive, but it's clear that Jo Ansan, Charlotte Goff and Mia Dyere are willing to hurt them to get what they want. I've just seen for myself Ansan squeeze Callum's broken leg hard, it appears they had cut off the cast. Sally seems to be unharmed physically but I can't be sure because the video is pretty bad quality but mentally I think she is terrified, especially when Callum's leg was squeezed and he cried out, that frightened her a hell of a lot in my opinion. I think that what scares her most is that three drug addicted women can plot an effective plan like this that involves injuring, kidnapping and torturing a big, hard guy like Callum Stone. Anyway they've given us nine hours to free Damien Kelly, Jack Watkins and Marley Fitzgerald, give them an untraceable car and let them go. After nine hours they will start hurting Callum and Sally.' Neil sped through what had happened in the last half an hour quickly, barely stopping for breath as, to him, every second mattered . 'I've set up a meeting in an hour in the incident room to bring everyone up to speed.'

'Right, good work Neil. I've got the warrant for 12 Canley Close so get the officers there to tear that place apart. You get down there to co-ordinate and phone me if you find anything useful to help find Callum and Sally. I'll speak to the DAC and see if there is anything we can do to try and meet these women's demands.' Heaton ordered, already reaching for the phone on his desk.

'Sir,' Neil called, already hurrying through the superintendent's door to get a car to Canley Close where, hopefully, a lifeline was hiding. Neil didn't want to think about what the consequences would be if they didn't find a way to save Callum and Sally after nine hours…

* * *

_Will Neil find them or will it be too late?  
Reviews greatly appreciated, go on push the button, you know you want to:)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

'Oh for God's sake Sarge, give it up!' Sally cried, she'd been watching Callum struggle against his bonds for the last half an hour and he hadn't got anywhere except beginning to leave marks on his wrists, 'you're hurting yourself for nothing and what the hell are you going to do after? You're not going anywhere with that leg!' The leg in question had swollen up to nearly double its normal size because of Jo's tiny bit of torture during the video. Callum and Sally were alone, Jo, Mia and Charlotte had ungagged them and left them to imagine what would happen in nine hours.

Callum stopped moving and gave an exasperated groan, 'what do you suggest we do Sally? Sit here and wait to die?' Callum was furious, he hated being completely helpless and he definitely hated being outsmarted by women. Sally, being a woman, was on the receiving end of Callum's rage.

'Don't go in a huff at me Sarge! This isn't my fault!' Sally replied indignantly.

Callum looked at Sally, he looked at her blonde hair and beautiful face, he sighed, 'you're right Sal, I'm sorry.'

'Apology accepted,' Sally smiled softly at him. 'They'll find us, I'm sure they will Sarge.'

'Yeah,' he whispered, 'sure they will.'

'Sarge?' Sally asked hesitantly, 'earlier when I left to get my stuff I heard you say something that interested me.'

'What was that?' Callum asked with a slight sinking feeling, did she hear what he had called himself?

'I think I heard you say that you thought that I thought you were a right knob.'

'You heard that?'

Sally smirked, 'oh yeah. Um why did you think that?'

'Because when you touched me and I blushed I got a bit emba-'

'I love you.' Sally interrupted.

Callum gaped in such a way he resembled a stunned goldfish, 'you what?'

'I love you. It just occurred to me. And if we're going to die here I think I should say it.' Sally said this very fast and Callum, who was still in shock, did not catch a single word, 'er what? Sorry Sal I didn't catch that.' Sally smiled softly and repeated what she'd said.

Callum continued to stare at Sally as if she'd grown two heads, 'right. Sally are you feeling ok?'

'Yes, I'm fine.' Sally replied smiling.

'Aw so sweet,' whispered a voice sarcastically, Mia Dyere had re-entered the warehouse without Sally or Callum noticing her.

'What do you want?' Callum spat venomously, eyeing Mia suspiciously.

'To ask if either of you want a drink or the toilet.' Mia answered impatiently, 'do you?'

Callum nodded, 'yeah I need the loo but you're going to need to give me a hand though because of my leg.'

'Fine, I'll put you on the trolley.'

Mia wheeled Callum out of the warehouse and toward a Portaloo, she removed a gun from her back pocket and pointed it at Callum. 'Any funny business and I will shoot you,' she threatened, 'hurry up.'

Callum pushed himself up and hopped through the Portaloo door to do his business. After three minutes he reappeared and, to the relief of his leg, sat back down on the trolley where Mia placed a cable tie over his wrists and began to push Callum back towards the warehouse.

Neither of them noticed a middle aged woman sat in a dark green Fiat Punto, but she noticed them, she watched them cautiously before reaching for her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found the right one, smiling softly she pressed the green button on the keypad and, holding the phone to her ear, waited for her boy to pick up…

* * *

_Oooh so who is this mysterious woman and will she save the day? Stay tuned for more and please review:)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the serious lack of update, 13th August was the last time I actual updated :s Sorry. I don't actually have an excuse except for complete laziness. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed since I started this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve

'How's it going Guv?' Smithy stuck his head round the door of the incident room.  
'Badly, we have no idea where they are, we've looked at family, friends acquaintances, everything. Past haunts and previous addresses have been looked at and they've turned up nothing. We've got two hours left until Ansan starts hurting Sally and Callum, which we can't do anything about, because the Powers That Be don't give a damn about two uniformed officers in a tiny corner of London, that few people have actually ever heard of.' Neil paused for breath, he had been working non-stop to try and find them and it was beginning to take it's toll, he was in a stroppy mood and was getting ready to lash out at _anything _that brought him bad news.  
'What are we going to do then?' Smithy asked, he didn't care about Stone, it was Sally he was worrying about. 'Are we going-' he paused, as his phone started ringing. He pulled it out, checked caller ID and then held it to his ear, 'I'm busy. What? How?! Where?! No, don't go in there! You're not a cop so you can do as you like? No that's not how it works! Stop....hello?' Smithy stared at the phone, 'that's not very nice.'  
'What's up?' Neil asked.  
'That was a friend of mine, she told me to go to the Weybank Industrial Estate Lot 47 and rescue Stone and Sally.'  
Neil stared, 'she told you to what?!'  
Before Smithy got a chance to reply, Rachel came in with Heaton, 'officers at 12 Canley Close have ripped the place apart, but they can't find anything to help us, the DAC says we can't release those prisoners for the sake of Sergeant Stone and PC Armstrong.' Heaton filled Neil and Smithy in.  
'I don't think we're going to need to free anyone Sir,' Neil informed them, 'Smithy's just got some intel to suggest where they are.'  
'And who is this source of intelligence Sergeant Smith?' Heaton asked skeptically.  
'She would like to remain unknown until we've got Callum and Sally but believe me Sir, I would put my life in her hands.'  
'It's got to be worth a shot sir, it can't hurt just to have a look.' Neil inputed.  
Heaton nodded slowly, 'alright, I'll contact CO19 get some officers over for a briefing, Neil, Rachel get your troops over here, fully kitted, vests, radios, asps, make sure everything is working.'  
'Sir.' Rachel and Neil chorused as Heaton walked away.

'Right we'll be splitting into three teams, Sergeant Smith will lead one and DS' Turner and Carter will be leading the others. Team 1, Sergeant Smith's team, will consist of PCs Brown, Stamp, Valentine and Ryder plus four members of CO19 and will be searching the warehouse where our source says Callum and Sally are. Team 2, DS Carter's team, will be TDC Fletcher, DCs Moss, Perkins, Banks, Masters and Dasari and also PCs Taylor and Gayle plus the final four CO19 officers, you will enter the portakabin and arrest anyone inside. Finally team 3, you will consist of DS Turner, DCs Walker and Webb, PCs Roberts, Green and Ghir, you will be around the perimeter of the warehouse and are to assist when required.' Neil drew a breath, 'we will leave as soon as I've finished and will attack the area on my command. By the end of tonight I want three cells filled and no one with a bullet in them, these women are dangerous so I want constant vigilance, everyone be careful. Right that's it.'

The drive to the warehouse was quiet, everyone focusing on the task ahead, Superintendent Heaton, DI Manson and Inspector Weston were in the head car, all prepared to expect the worst should it happen but all hoping everything would go smoothly...

In the warehouse Sally and Callum were silent, not out of choice though, Mia had gagged them both, mainly just to be cruel, they were both staring at the floor or the walls, looking for something to entertain themselves while they waited for rescue or pain, whichever came first. Occasionally they would look at each other and offer each other weak smiles but each knew that they didn't stand much of a chance of making it out of there, Jo Ansan was clever, she didn't leave anything to chance.

The cars pulled up just down the road from the warehouse, every officer got out and prepared themselves for what was to happen. They split into three groups, Smithy followed the CO19 officers to the warehouse careful to make sure they weren't spotted by anyone. The CO19 officers stood by the back entrance of the warehouse and listened out for DI Manson's command to enter.  
DS Carter's team sneaked around to the portakabin, two of the CO19 officers had sneaked round to the front entrance and the other two had remained at the back of the cabin. The police officers were hiding behind a windowless wall where they couldn't be seen.  
DS Turner's team had spread out around the warehouse, ready to jump in should anyone need the back up.  
DI Manson stood back, when he had received all three conformations from the sergeants he raised the radio to his mouth, 'all units from DI Manson, go, go, go!'

Cries and screams of, 'police, stay where you are!' and 'armed police! Do not move!' filled the silence of the warehouse. Callum and Sally jumped at the sudden noise, both fearing at first that this was it, time for the pain at Jo Ansan's hand, but then were filled with relief as they saw the CO19 officers and their colleagues just behind.  
'Callum, Sally!' Smithy shouted as he ran forward, with Tony, Mel, Millie and Roger just behind. Smithy removed their gags as Tony and Millie began untying them both, 'are you OK?'  
'Yeah I'm fine, but Sergeant Stone's cast has been cut off and there are quite deep cuts on his leg.' Sally replied, 'did I tell you, I am so glad to see you.'  
Smithy looked up and laughed, 'well I am that sort of person.'

Sally smiled back and looked at Callum, he was looking back at her, he gave her a weak smile. Smithy looked at Callum and then at Sally and back again, he smirked, 'there's an ambulance on it's way, by the way. Although maybe it would be an idea to get you both out of here, into the fresh air, and I have a surprise for you.' Smithy looked at them slyly.  
'Sarge, can't you just tell us who this source is? Please, please, please!' Mel asked, the look on her face a cross between annoyance and confusion.  
'Source?' Callum asked, speaking for the first time as Roger and Tony helped him up, supporting him between the two of them as they started towards the entrance of the warehouse.  
'Yeah, somebody phoned him up and told him where you were, but he won't tell anyone who it is.' Tony filled them in.  
'And I'll tell you who it is soon, now that we've found them.' Smithy grinned.

Millie held the door open and they all stepped out, albeit awkwardly for Callum, Roger and Tony. Outside the CO19 officers were in a group together, their jobs done. Charlotte and Mia were being forced into cars by Max and Will. A coroner was overseeing a black body bag being wheeled out of the portakabin. Heaton approached the group, 'Jo Ansan has been shot dead, she refused to lower her weapon and surrender.'  
'Not a big loss to society though, is it?' Rachel stated coming up behind him, 'Callum, Sally how are you?'  
'Not bad Guv, sore leg, nothing more, nothing less,' Callum said.  
'Well the ambulance is nearly here, so you don't need to wait too long.'  
'So, who wants to know who my source is?' Smithy shouted from across the lot. Everyone looked up expectantly as Smithy stepped sideways to reveal...

* * *

**One more chapter left! I'll try to UD before 2011:)  
Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo last chapter, it's pretty short but it wraps everything up. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and has stuck by it even though it has taken me forever to write.  
And sorry to Jess because I told you I would finish it by the end of February and now we are closer to February 2011. Sorry :)  
Enjoy the chapter and please review-good, bad or ugly I don't mind, just like to know that people are reading it.  
Bye! **

* * *

A stunned silence resonated from the crowd of police officers as they stared shocked at the woman before them. She looked around at them as if expecting something more then silence.  
'Well say something then,' she scolded. 'Typical, when I wanted you to shut up you wouldn't and now that I don't want you to be quiet, you are!'  
Neil broke the silence, 'well it's great to see you- Ex-Inspector Gold.'  
Gina looked at him and smiled before pulling him into a bear hug, 'oh Neil Manson I have missed you so much.'  
Neil returned the hug before looking towards Smithy, who was smiling smugly at the scene. 'You cheeky sod. You knew the entire time who it was and you never said.'

'I wasn't obligated to tell you DI Manson, source confidentiality.' Smithy replied, oddly confident.

The arrival of an ambulance destroyed the possibility of a sarky comment from Neil, a paramedic leaped out the ambulance and hurried towards them.  
'Where's the casualty?' the brown haired girl asked.  
'Over there, love, the tall guy,' Smithy pointed towards Callum.

'Right cheers,' she thanked Smithy, 'alright mate? I think your legs broken, right?'  
'Yeah they cut the cast off,' Callum replied, staying completely still while she examined it, she nodded and straightened up, she turned towards her colleague.

'We're gonna need the gurney here, Mark, and a support for his leg!' She shouted to him, he held his thumb up and ran back to the ambulance. The female paramedic turned back to Callum, but noticed the dishevelled Sally. 'Maybe we should have you checked over as well, miss.'  
'Yes that would be a good idea,' Callum butted in quickly, noticing the 'no' that had been forming on Sally's lips. She stared at him surprised, 'make sure everything's alright,' he added.

'Oh yeah, I suppose so,' she mumbled.  
'Great well if you wanna come in the ambulance with us then.' Mark the paramedic smiled, 'we've got your mate strapped up.' Sally hadn't even noticed that Callum was lying on the gurney, his leg held steady by a leg support, he was covered with a blanket, Mark covered Sally with one and led them to the back of the ambulance. As they passed Gina she bent forward and whispered into Sally's ear, too low for anyone else to hear. Sally laughed then hugged Gina tightly. Callum looked at them both quizzically but didn't question them. The paramedics placed the gurney on board and the ambulance sped off towards St Hugh's.

* * *

At the Cock and Crown pub the majority of Sunhill station had gathered to celebrate the safe return of Callum and Sally and also to thank Gina for helping to find them. Sally had a few bruises and some rope burn but that was otherwise unharmed. The cuts on Callum's leg had been cleaned and stitched up and his leg was re-plastered. It was a relaxed atmosphere, everyone was laughing and Nate was attempting to make a drunken pass at the barmaid, not realising that she was far more interested in Jo who was standing next to him. Callum, Sally and Gina were sat around a table reminiscing about old times, they were laughing about the time Callum and Sally had jumped into the icy water of the Thames in an attempt to rescue a drowning woman. Despite how angry Gina had been at the time she laughed about it now. At about midnight Gina hugged and kissed them all, gave Sally a stern warning to stay out of mischief and made her exit. A little while later Sally and Callum left in a cab destined for Callum's.

* * *

Once Sally had got Callum settled on his bed in his pyjamas she made to leave but Callum stopped her, 'what did Gina say to you before we got in the ambulance?' Sally paused and turned back to Callum.  
'She said, 'you can do far worse.'' Sally told him, smiling and came to sit on the bed.  
Callum laughed, 'I'm not that bad, Sally. I'm really not!'  
'I know,' Sally paused, looking down at Callum's hand she picked it up and held it between her's. 'I really like you Callum and I meant what I said in the warehouse. I love you.'  
Callum reached forward and gently placed his hand under her chin, lifting Sally's face so she was looking at him, he began stroking her face and he whispered, 'I love you too Sally.' Then they both leant forward, slowly closing the gap between them...


End file.
